SpongeBob SquarePants: The pearl of the wishes
by Javimagine236
Summary: What would happen if SpongeBob had never been born? That's what SpongeBob will check with the pearl of the wishes, but the result will be something he had never thought of before, if he thought about it.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "SpongeBob SquarePants"**

* * *

 **Hello to my readers, with the saga of "The land before time" finished, I start another story. I hope you like it and enjoy it.**

* * *

 **The story begins in a marine city called Bikini Bottom, where 6 characters live called SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Plankton.**

* * *

It all started in the restaurant known worldwide as Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob was holding a party with his best friends and a few other friends, during the party, Plankton, as always, made one of his attempts to steal the secret formula of the Krabby Patty, but thanks to SpongeBob and his total loyalty to work, Plankton's attempt failed.

Everyone was having a great time due to the tricks that SpongeBob made with the spatulas to prepare Krabby Patty, until a slight accident of SpongeBob, due to one of his antics caused the party to break down and the restaurant was totally destroyed, everyone got mad at him, including his best friend Patrick and his boss Mr. Krabs, and they kicked him out of the party.

SpongeBob, embarrassed, decided to go home, on the way he ran into a storm forcing him to take refuge in a nearby cave until the rain stopped. In the cave, SpongeBob met an old man, at first he was scared, but seeing that the old man was harmless, they decided to hang out, the old man decided to tell him the story of a magic pearl with the ability to grant any wish, SpongeBob was immersed in the story and began to think about what he could wish for the pearl, he mentioned to the old man that he would like to see that pearl and the old man asked him why he wasn't going to see it, at the same time he showed him a road map to the temple where the pearl of the wishes was.

When SpongeBob saw the map he didn't know what to ask, he began to suggest some options, until the old man suggested seeing a world without him, SpongeBob looked at him curiously at that suggestion and asked him why he would want that. The old man asked him if he wasn't curious to know what would be a world in which he wasn't born, this began to mention to SpongeBob that people usually think if people would be better or worse without them, and when they discover the truth they are usually better than before and make their friends never look bad.

SpongeBob doubted he wanted that, but he began to remember what happened at the party and was curious to know how everything would be without him, he even thought that once he knew it, his friends would have even more fun and forget about his failure. In the end he took the map and as soon as the storm ceased, he wanted to thank the old man only to see that he disappeared, he went straight to the temple, all the way from there to the temple was easier than he imagined.

In the end, SpongeBob arrived at the temple area where the pearl of the wishes was located, at the top of some long stairs located in the center of the area like a pyramid, when he reached the top and saw the pearl he began to marvel at how brilliant the pearl was and mentioned that Mr. Krabs would love to have it, he thought about what the wish would be, but he remembered what the old man said to him and with an innocent smile he shouted to the pearl that he would want a world in which he hadn't been born.

At first nothing happened, until suddenly all that was around him disappeared and fell into a bottomless black abyss, when he opened his eyes, he saw that he had landed and survived the fall, later he realized that he was in a meadow dry as a desert. He asked himself if his wish had been fulfilled, not knowing what to do, decided to go home to check how everything was, but when he arrived, there was nothing but giant rocks and a pineapple.

Worried about his snail pet Gary, he went inside the pineapple to see if he was inside, but found nothing but the inside of a normal pineapple, when leaving the pineapple, he wondered what had happened with everything and where he was everyone, then, thought of going to the cave where he found the old man, thinking that he would know what had happened and what to do.

However, as soon as he reached the cave he called the old man, but he didn't answer, when leaving the cave he met several knights in the service of the king of the seas, who were aiming him with their weapons, they told him that he was arrested on the orders of his majesty and he, without thinking about anything, surrendered. In the truck in which he was taken as a prisoner he was looking through a window at what was once Bikini Bottom, anarchy ruled the streets, there were fights and robberies every 2 for 3, he even saw his snail Gary competing in a duel snails, when SpongeBob arrived at the palace, was taken handcuffed by the guards before the king, believed that king Neptune and his daughter Mindy could help him with that situation, but when he reached the throne room, he was surprised to discover that the king wasn't Neptune, but the old man in the cave.

Curious, asked the old man who was doing on the throne of the king with his crown, his guards and his castle, the old man began to laugh out loud, all the guards in the room laughed with him, even SpongeBob, although he didn't know the reason, the old man, after laughing, explained that now he was the king of the seas, SpongeBob asked him what he meant.

Suddenly, the old man took off his entire skin revealing himself as a water demon named Maleficous, after seeing with a smile the face of surprise and disgust that SpongeBob had, he explained that he had waited a long time to make him pay for what he did. SpongeBob asked him what he did to him if he didn't know him at all, then Maleficous explained that, the day Plankton stole Neptune's crown, the king came before him to retrieve it.

Maleficous told him that it would help him to get rid of all his problems, but just when he was going to ask for the pearl, his daughter Mindy stopped him asking for more time for SpongeBob, the two left leaving Maleficous alone. At first, he laughed thinking that an idiot would never recover the crown of a place as dangerous as Shell City, but when SpongeBob returned with the crown, Neptune realized that the magic pearl in the hands of Maleficous would be very dangerous and ordered to take it away and hide it in a secret area, from that moment Maleficous wish without stopping that he would never have existed, so he tricked SpongeBob to ask for that wish instead, so, with no one to recover the crown, the king had no choice but to make a wish, which, as he said before, freed him and her daughter of all her problems, eliminating them from the face of the Earth.

SpongeBob asked that, if he wanted to be king and had the magic pearl in his power, why he didn't wish it himself, he replied that a long time ago, there was a group of wise sorcerers of which he was a part, who guarded the power of the pearl of the wishes granting wishes to people who really deserved it, one day, tired of satisfying the desires of others and not their own, Maleficous decided to make a wish to the pearl to take over the power of the seas, but the other members prevented it in time, later, with a desire for the pearl on the part of the sorcerers, they cursed him, turning him into a demon and that he could never make a wish to the pearl ever.

Maleficous and his lackeys laughed again while mentioning that everything that was happening had been thanks to SpongeBob, that he came to power because he was idiotic enough to trust an old man in a cave, after the laughter Maleficous ordered take SpongeBob to the dungeons. At night, in the dungeon, SpongeBob was very sad and blaming himself for what he had done, was about to fall asleep when, suddenly, a hole in the wall was opened by an explosion, causing SpongeBob to pass out by the shake after seeing a couple of familiar shadows.

When he woke up he found himself in a cabin where he met with Squidward, SpongeBob was very happy to see him hugged him, but Squidward told him that he didn't know him. SpongeBob explained that they were neighbors and great friends, but even so, he still didn't recognize him, although SpongeBob showed him a couple of photos of the two in different situations, SpongeBob followed him out of the cabin and on leaving discovered something incredible.

He was in a kind of camp surrounded by all kinds of fish, some of them he recognized as his friends from Bikini Bottom and the rest came from places unknown to him, during his visit to the camp he found Mr. Krabs training. SpongeBob started to give him a big hug, but he stopped him by cutting him with the ax, of course he quickly recovered, Mr. Krabs said screaming that he wouldn't interrupt his training, SpongeBob told him that he was his employee in the Krusty Krab, but he claimed he had never had an employee sponge, SpongeBob asked him what had been Krusty Krab.

He replied that, when Maleficous came to power, he banned people's favorite restaurants, including his, he was wandering the streets for days until he found some fish being chased by the Maleficous guards and decided to leave aside their stinginess to help them, after defeating the guards joined the rebellion, whose goal was to overthrow Maleficous and restore peace and order in all the seas.

Suddenly, a horn sounded, Krabs said that the alarm indicated that the leader and founder of the rebellion came from one of his missions, SpongeBob came along with the rest of the rebellion to see the leader, and was surprised when he discovered that the leader was Sandy, he went to give her a hug and she answered him with some karate keys.

After recovering from the blow, SpongeBob told Sandy who he was, but she told him that she didn't know him at all, SpongeBob was still trying to convince her, but he only got Sandy to ask him if he fell on his head when he was a baby, although SpongeBob told him that at least he knows one thing about him. Sandy summoned the generals of the rebel army, who were Squidward and Krabs, to discuss a matter of the utmost urgency, SpongeBob decided to follow them to find out what was the matter, and upon entering the hut in which they entered saw Plankton, the first thing he did was to attack him and try to step on him, but Krabs prevented him and asked him what he was going to do to his best friend.

SpongeBob was stunned to hear that, because, where he came from, those two were fatal, he asked them why they were friends if they were archenemies before, Plankton told him that after closing the Cube Bait for being too bad even for Maleficous, the only thing he could do was invent weapons to defeat the guards. One day while the Maleficous guards attacked Plankton, Krabs appeared and together they defeated the guards, after that the two returned to be the friends that they were a long time ago and decided to join him in rebellion as a technician and fighter.

SpongeBob, seeing how much his friends had changed and seeing how they were without his existence, decided to help them by telling them that he came from a world where Maleficous wasn't the king and that he tricked him into creating a world where he didn't exist and that Maleficous would become king. Sandy asked him, if that was true, how that happened and SpongeBob replied timidly and nervously that he had made a wish to the pearl of the wishes.

Squidward insinuated angrily that all this had been his fault, SpongeBob asked forgiveness saying he didn't know what would happen, but Squidward began to tell him sarcastically that he probably didn't know what people have been suffering for years because of the tyranny of Maleficous. That made SpongeBob look down at that reality, Sandy asked SpongeBob to come out to reconsider what he had told, when he left he asked himself where Patrick was.

While, in the castle, Maleficous was still angry because SpongeBob had escaped and wondering what to do with that sponge, then a guard suggested that he wait to see what he planned so that he could be prepared and Maleficous, after thinking it over, ignored him, sent him his guards were on guard against anything and went to rest. After a while, Sandy called SpongeBob, this went and told him that they had made a decision: to recover the pearl of the wishes to reverse the spell he made.

SpongeBob was happy because his friends believed in him and gave everyone a big hug, Mr. Krabs pulled him away and told him that the trip wouldn't be easy, since the pearl was in a temple, whose path was full of unmentionable dangers, Sandy said that they had to leave before the Maleficous forces knew what they were planning. While the group of 5 prepared for the trip by putting on their armor and taking their weapons, Plankton gave SpongeBob a suit of armor to protect him and prepare him for combat.

The next morning the 5 began their journey to save the marine world, leaving behind the rest of the rebellion to continue their missions to protect people, but while walking, a spy jellyfish watched them and then went to the castle to tell to Maleficous what happened. He burst into rage because they could destroy his world, but then he calmed down because, according to him, the dangers that would be on the road would never happen, he said that before releasing an evil laugh.

The 5 arrived at their first stop, known to most as the ravine of previous death, because it was getting dark they decided to camp for the night before entering the ravine. While they were resting by the fire, SpongeBob tried to cheer them up a bit with his antics and a song, but he didn't get it, sorry for that, he went to sleep, while he continued to wonder where Patrick was.

When the sun rose, they resumed the trip and entered the ravine, the first minutes that passed in the ravine were calm, too quiet, since, of that world, that place was full of dangerously deadly creatures. Everyone except SpongeBob didn't let his guard down for a moment, he was getting bored of the situation they were in and he stepped forward a little to be able to rest by sitting on a stone.

Suddenly, the team discovered that this stone was actually a marine scorpion and when this was awakened, the others woke up, along with a lot of creatures from the ravine. At first, SpongeBob tried to kill the scorpions with karate, but when he couldn't, he began to run and scream, while the rest fought against the creatures with courage and strength, for many creatures that they defeated came hundreds of more.

When everything seemed to be lost, SpongeBob came up with an idea, with a pair of rocks built in seconds, a clarinet and gave it to Squidward asking him to play it. He said he hadn't touched him for years, but SpongeBob shouted for him to touch him, Squidward hesitated for a moment if that was one of his stupid ideas or something else, but in view of the situation they were in, he had no other remedy.

The second he started playing the clarinet as he used to play, the sound of the clarinet made the creatures of the ravine move away with a lot of fear, thanks to that they managed to get out of the ravine. SpongeBob celebrated having left alive from there and waited to hit the five with the rest, but only received a swipe of Sandy, he asked why she did that, Sandy shouted that because of him they were about to die, she told him that she wasn't surprised that Maleficous deceived him easily and that, if the only thing he could do was make the idiot, it was better not to go with them.

While they were sleeping, SpongeBob left to think that because of him his friends, or at least those who were, were about to die, Squidward appeared at his side and told him that, although he provoked the attack of the creatures, was the one who helped them get out of there. In spite of that, SpongeBob was still in pain because, when they are facing a monster he couldn't do anything to help them, then, he was surprised when Squidward told him that, if he didn't know how to fight, then he would train him, that made him SpongeBob was illuminated with hope to see his friend supporting him despite the fact that in that world they didn't know each other, after thanking him with a hug, Squidward told him that the training would start at sunrise, so they spent the night together telling stories of both worlds.

When the sun rises, Squidward told him that the best way to help them was with a weapon, as they didn't know what weapon was suitable for him, they decided to try to find the correct one, tried a spear, but didn't measure up, then they tried with a sword and didn't measure up, they tried it with all the weapons they had in their arsenal, but with none they didn't measure up or even failed awkwardly or hurting themselves.

They were about to surrender until SpongeBob saw Mr. Krabs cook with a spatula in a bad way, he offered to help with the kitchen, when Squidward saw how well he handled himself with the spatula, he knew right away that, even if he wasn't good with the war implements, it was with the cooks, when he told him that his weapon would be the spatula, he made SpongeBob jump for joy and run everywhere.

After a couple of days of rest and training, the group resumed the trip, thus arriving at its second stop, which in its world was known as the forest of the 1000 demons, where devilish creatures lived, even though SpongeBob was afraid of the creatures that could live in the forest, they went inside. During the tour nothing happened, then, as they went, one by one mysteriously disappeared until only SpongeBob remained, who after learning that he was alone in a forest full of demon creatures, did what he knew he had to do at a time like that, run and scream.

He was like this for a moment until he stopped immediately when he heard some strange voices, one of those voices said that they had to look for the missing one, but the other voice told him that what they had was enough to spare. He leaned out a little to see who was talking and was about to scream when he saw that those who spoke were the demons that lived in the forest, knowing that they had their friends decided to follow them from a safe distance so they would not see it.

It was like that for a long time until, finally, he came to an area where there was a tree on which his friends were hanging upside down, while below were the two demons from before along with another one preparing things to make dinner. He knew that he alone couldn't beat the 3 demons he had and he began to think about a plan, he thought and thought hard until finally a light bulb went on over his head, but then it fell down breaking on top of him.

He presented himself to the demons as "someone who happened by chance", the demons approached him with the intention of joining him to the plate, but Spongebob prevented him by asking, if they were okay with only him and his friends as the only dish, demons asked him what he meant by that, SpongeBob explained to them that all of them would only be worth as a first course, but what happened to the second.

The demons realized that he was right in that, eating those who had prisoners wouldn't be enough to satisfy them completely and they asked SpongeBob what they should take in second, he offered them as a second dish a Krabby Patty. The demons, confused, asked him what that was and SpongeBob taught him cooking one for each with a grill that came out of nothing, giving them the essential ingredients, he gave them to the demons, they didn't know how something simple looking would like them, but when they tasted it in one bite, their eyes lit up at their great taste.

The demons claimed not to have tasted something so succulent in their life and they told SpongeBob to prepare more or their friends would die, so, SpongeBob started to prepare the Krabby Patty as he usually does every day at work, after 9 Krabby Patty he prepared one more and taking advantage of the fact that the demons were distracted, he threw it into the air and the 3 demons began to fight over it.

SpongeBob took advantage of that to free his friends, who were weak to fight, they were happy to be saved, but surprised in the way he had. Unfortunately, the demons realized their deception and charged towards them to kill them, SpongeBob wanting to defend their friends, he confronted them with his 2 spatulas and managed to defeat them due to his karate movements, his sponge movements and his handling of the spatulas as if they were swords.

Upon leaving the forest, the group congratulated SpongeBob for having saved them and asked for their forgiveness for doubting him, that made him blush at the compliments of his friends, because they were already very close to the pearl of the wishes, they decided to spend the night celebrating the future defeat of Maleficous with a big party. Meanwhile, in the castle, Maleficous was very angry, because he had learned that the SpongeBob group was getting closer and closer to the pearl, so he sent his strongest warrior to destroy them, while he was leaving to be able to solve things himself in case the first fails.

The group spent all night drinking, dancing and singing; very late, while everyone was sleeping, SpongeBob was out thinking about what to ask the pearl, Sandy approached him and when SpongeBob told him what was wrong, she told him that what you wanted wasn't in thought, but in what one felt in the heart, after that the two went to rest, because they didn't know what they could face the next day.

The next day, the group finally arrived at the place where the pearl of the wishes was, which was a temple similar to the world of SpongeBob, plus it was surrounded by a pit of burning lava and the only way to pass was a very old wooden bridge. Suddenly, a person appeared in front of them blocking the way to the bridge, the rest of the group recognized that being as the dark knight, the strongest warrior in the Maleficous army, Sandy asked SpongeBob to stand behind him that rock since many people faced the dark knight and didn't survive to tell it.

The whole group attacked with agility, strength, defense and dexterity, but even so they couldn't scratch their resistant armor, the dark knight blocked their attacks and attacked them in such a way that they could break bones, in the end it ended up with almost all but Sandy, she was thrown abruptly against him and just when the dark knight defeated her, she managed to remove the helmet.

SpongeBob went to see how they were going and after seeing his friends defeated and in a horrible way, he was shocked when he saw that the dark knight was actually his best friend, Patrick. He was glad to see his best friend again and went to give him a hug, but Patrick acted as if he didn't know him and gave him a blow that sent him to the rock in which he hid forming a hole in the shape of a square.

SpongeBob, coming out of the hole, saw that his best friend acted as if for him he was nothing more than an enemy to defeat, determined to make his friend return to normal, the two began a battle to the death. While they were fighting, Patrick with his double-edged ax and SpongeBob with his spatulas, he made it possible for Patrick to come to his senses talking about the things he knew about him and the moments they lived together, but his attempts were useless, since that the only thing he saw in Patrick's eyes was a death wish.

They fought and fought, it seemed that the battle would last months until SpongeBob, the moment he dodged a movement of Patrick, discovered that there was something strange about his neck, with incredible agility and dexterity he managed to take it off and in doing so, Patricio fainted. SpongeBob came up to him hastily, asked him screaming if he was okay and asked him to say something, although the only thing Patrick did was burp before saying that he would like to repeat the cake.

It was then that SpongeBob had recovered his friend and gave him a big hug, Patrick asked him what had happened and SpongeBob explained to him that he had a thing on his neck that controlled him, then asked him how it had ended up like that. Patricio told him that one day he was walking down the street until an uncle in armor gave him the object and without thinking he took it and put it on and after that he didn't remember anything, then he asked who he was.

SpongeBob told Patrick that he was his best friend and the adventures they had together as great friends, usually people would question something like that, but Patrick agreed to believe that after being a while spellbound. SpongeBob asked him to join the rebellion with them in order to defeat Maleficous, Patrick, to see the place they were going, refused to do so as it would be too dangerous, but changed his mind when SpongeBob told him to would offer a Krabby Patty if he did.

When the group woke up, they were stunned when they saw SpongeBob and what they considered the most deadly warrior of Maleficous singing and dancing together, cried out for an explanation of what was happening, when SpongeBob told them what happened while they were unconscious, at first the group had their doubts about including a member of Maleficous' army to the mission, but seeing how stupid, stupid, stupid and harmless they looked now, they accepted that it was with them.

Once that was clear, the group resumed their journey, walked calmly and carefully over the wooden bridge, but was too old to hold much weight, then, there was a noise, turning their heads, they all saw that the end of the bridge was breaking, when he did all they ended up falling towards the lava, but managed to hold on to the rope of the bridge, whose other end was still intact.

Everyone was holding on to the rope that was hanging on the edge of the pit, SpongeBob asked Patrick, who was closer to the end of the well, to come up to help them, Patrick obeyed and when he arrived, he disappeared from everyone's sight. An hour passed, SpongeBob said he would be back soon, two hours passed, SpongeBob said he would be back soon, he began to say that he would arrive at any time, three hours passed, Krabs said angrily that it was enough, that they had run out of posters and that, surely, your friend is still on the Maleficous side and wouldn't return.

SpongeBob, he said no, that he trusted his friend, even if it wasn't from the same world, so they all noticed that something was pulling on the rope, when they reached the top, they could see that their savior was Patrick. When everyone was safe, they asked Patrick why it took so long, he thought for a moment and the first thing he thought was that, the moment he arrived at the top, before helping others he was distracted by a bug until he lost sight of it, but instead of telling that, he told them he didn't remember.

SpongeBob thanked him for saving everyone's life, but the rest of the group patted their faces when they saw how idiotic and comparable these two were. In front of the temple doors, Plankton told everyone that once they get in there, they may never get out again, but SpongeBob told them not to worry, that they could overcome all those obstacles while they were all together, he said that by placing a hand in front, the others followed his example and when it was clear that they would remain together first of all, they entered the temple.

During their trip through the temple they faced deadly traps, most activated by Patrick and SpongeBob, who left unharmed while the rest suffered the consequences; riddles that couldn't be solved easily, not even by Plankton or Sandy, who were the smartest, however, SpongeBob and Patrick solved it with very simple answers; and other complicated obstacles, which, like the others were overcome or activated thanks to the two fools of the group.

In the end, they arrived at the room where the pearl was, in the same way that SpongeBob found it the first time, just when SpongeBob was going to climb the stairs to the pearl, suddenly appeared, next to the pearl, Maleficous. Everyone was surprised to see him there giving the impression that he had arrived before them in some way, they asked him how he did it and he answered that he didn't know, that it's fanfiction stuff, then he said he was impressed, since he didn't expect them to get there, Maleficous, very angry, shouted that he would never let them use the pearl.

SpongeBob reminded him that he could not ask the pearl for a wish, but Maleficous said that although he couldn't use it to make a wish, he could use the power inside him. Maleficous grabbed the pearl and ended up becoming a sea monster similar to the kraken, whose head was the pearl, the whole group took out their weapons and launched the attack, but none of their attacks could with the resistant skin of the new form of Maleficous, this one, after affirming that those attacks wouldn't do anything to him, swept them all like motes of dust with one of its tentacles.

Although the group attacked from all sides, they couldn't with the strength and resistance of Maleficous's tentacles, despite being smaller and faster than him, Maleficous defeated each and every one of them leaving them unable to move a finger. He grabbed SpongeBob, who was the only one who stood, brought him to his face, and began to laugh out loud, asked him if he really thought he could save them since it was he who put them in danger, who created that world and who destroyed his own for being a great idiot.

SpongeBob admitted that he was an idiot, but because he wanted to change what was perfect for him, then, managing to free his arms from the grip of Maleficous, he took a bottle of bubbles out of his pocket and began to shoot a lot of bubbles at the eyes of Maleficous and this released him. After freeing himself, he used all his pomp and spatula tricks to confront Maleficous, each successful attack of SpongeBob made Maleficous more angry, since he couldn't believe that an idiot was defeating him, in one of the attacks there was a cloud of smoke.

SpongeBob took a huge jump with spatulas up to give the final blow, Maleficous to see him hit him with one of his tentacles with all his strength, only to discover later that it was a decoy made of bubbles. He looked behind him and saw the real SpongeBob running along the wall of the room, while he kept running he asked Maleficous if an idiot could do that, suddenly, he took a big leap and put the spatulas up, Maleficous tried to finish him with his tentacles, but SpongeBob managed to dodge the blow and use the tentacle to propel himself towards the pearl located in the head of Maleficous, when he was close enough, he struck with his spatulas on the pearl with all his strength, causing Maleficous to scream while being destroyed in a bright light.

When the members of the group that were unconscious woke up they were surprised to see SpongeBob walking towards them with the pearl in their hands and alive, but what surprised them most was that he had just killed the powerful Maleficous, the group approached to him and they began to hold him while shouting "hurray" for the success of his mission and for SpongeBob.

When everyone calmed down they told SpongeBob that now that he had the pearl of the wishes, he could ask for anything, even create the world he had always wanted, SpongeBob looked for a moment to his friends and after thinking about it he said that it wasn't necessary, since his ideal world had always been under his nose from the beginning, then, he wished that everything was as before having asked for the first wish.

SpongeBob closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw that he was at the Krusty Krab's party, he marveled to go home and to have his usual friends giving everyone hugs. They asked him what was wrong, but he answered that now he realized what he had, the others didn't know what he meant, but they knew SpongeBob enough to know that it didn't matter, so they continued with the party and this time without accidents, thanks to the efforts of SpongeBob. At last everyone was happy in Bikini Bottom and they could continue with their almost daily lives.


End file.
